


I Feel Life Meet My Eyes

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: xanphibianSetting: Post-"Chosen."Summary: Lilah collects beautiful things.





	I Feel Life Meet My Eyes

Lilah collects beautiful things, and when the Senior Slayer's little sister runs away from a life of demon hunting, Lilah knows what she needs to add to her collection. Dawn needs money like everyone else and Lilah hires her for a few translations.

But a few turn into many, and Lilah likes her new beautiful thing with long brown hair that curls perfectly at the ends and defiant eyes. When Lilah first approaches Dawn, the look in her eyes reminds Lilah of Wesley on the first day they fucked.

Lilah isn't surprised when after a few glass of wine, Dawn's kissing her.

Dawn, like the rest of Lilah's beautiful things, has her place, and that's at Lilah's side. The young woman is a quick study, and despite those eyes, bends in all the right places.

Lilah buys Dawn satin underwear, only so she can later rip them off. She's never loved her beautiful four-poster bed more than when she's tied Dawn up and watching her come. Dawn's face becoming red with lust and need.

Being dead isn't as horrible as Lilah thought it would once be. Not when Dawn begs for Lilah's rough kisses. "Kisses are for good girls who come when they're told," Lilah once told Dawn.

Dawn always comes on command with Lilah's fingers pressed against her, mouth pressed into her, vibrator pressed on her. Her back arches and her mouth opens. Dawn's a beautiful thing when she comes.


End file.
